dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tier List: Pure Saiyans/@comment-37525905-20200109071904/@comment-31550106-20200126221453
PHY SSJ Vegeta (transforming) (lead): Only leader you have for this category, but he's really strong offensively and defensively. Stacks defense, an ATK and DEF boost of 120% in his SSGSS form, 10% nuking, great links, and a 1 time nuke in the form of orb changing the entire field equals a powerful card AGL SSJ Goku (transforming): Similarly to the Vegeta stated above, he's really strong offensively and defensively. He can stack ATK and DEF, has a 120% ATK boost in his SSGSS form, 40% damage reduction, great links, and a 1 time nuke in the form of a crit. INT Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku (transforming): Before transforming, his high stats coupled with his ATK and DEF boost of 100% is really strong, plus he can stack ATK. After transforming, he gains an even bigger ATK boost and can disable guard, at the cost of losing defense. However, his whopping 70% chance to dodge all attacks makes up for it. These 3 are must-haves for your team. The other three team slots are your preference, but I would suggest the following: TEQ Full Power SSJ4 Goku: Unconditional 100% ATK boost plus additional ATK and DEF based on HP makes this guy leagues above his STR counterpart. Due to the defense buff, it's a lot safer to put him in the line of fire to counter enemy Super Attacks. He has great links too INT SSJ3 Bardock (Xeno): One of the best SA sealers in the game. He can hit and tank really well after landing an SA, but it would be a better idea to put him in the 2nd or 3rd slots due to this restrictio. When you're low on HP, he can act as a support, giving a whopping 40% ATK boost to everyone attacking on the same turn. He also has great links AGL SSGSS Goku (Kaioken): Despite having an account on Global, it would be a good idea to invest in this guy early, cause with his EZA he's nuts. He has an impressive ATK and DEF boost of 118% for the first 10 turns, can GREATLY stack ATK per SA, and can add an extra 59% ATK and a critical hit during the 9th turn. He might lose his viability after 10 turns, but since he'll already stack loads of ATK at that point, he's really only losing DEF. He also has great links TEQ SSGSS Vegeta: As far as I can see this guy is your best support in the category. His support passive activates with 2 or more "Vegeta's Family" category allies on your team, which is easy to achieve since your leader is in that category and the condition includes this Vegeta. He has an unconditional ATK and DEF boost of 90% and with his own support he can raise it up to 120% each, plus his SA can raise the ATK of other allies by 30%. He also has great links, but his lack of Fierce Battle hurts him a bit TEQ Goku (Kaioken): He has an ATK and DEF boost of 90% after performing an SA, he can stack ATK and DEF, and can gain aditional boosts of 60% to both ATK and DEF (which are calculated separately, giving him a boost of over 200%) if conditions are met. He also has self-sufficient ki-raising, which makes SAs much easier to pull off. His links are ok, but he doesn't have any reliable ATK links in this category other than Kamehameha PHY Goku (Kaioken): He has an unconditional ATK and DEF boost of 80% plus additional ATK boosts of up to 120% per ATK recieved. Since this is calculated separately, this gives him an ATK boost of 296%, which is massive. He also greatly raises ATK for 1 turn with his SA. He also has good links. AGL SSJ2 Goku (Angel): Ki orb changing and 7777 HP healed per orb makes this guy an amazing cleric, plus he can hit and tank well with his nuking passives. Also, he can greatly raise his own DEF with his SA< which makes him even better at taking hits. His links are ok, but his lack of Fierce Battle hurts him a bit